The objective of the Administrative Core is to provide centralized scientific and administrative management, financial controls and clerical and materials management support to all Projects and the Animal Core. The Administrative Core will provide necessary support for the organization and conduct of the Steering Committee Meetings, the annual meeting of the External Advisory Board, liaison with institutional officials and staff, and ongoing administration of the overall grant. The Core will also provide web and data-sharing support between BCM and Consortium members. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Efficient co-ordination of the activities of a multi-laboratory, multi-institutional research consortium requires a central administrative unit encompassing issues related to financing, purchasing, staffing and reporting, but extending also to issues related to the day-to-day scientific effort, data distribution and resource sharing. The Administrative Core of this PPG has competently handled these responsibilities over the last ten years and will remain an important component ofthe initiative going forward.